


Mistä uzferk kusee

by Giraffvinu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Competitive Dialogue, M/M, Sick Fic, Suomi | Finnish, kilpailuhenkistä sanailua
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Keith astui sisään holotabletti kädessään. Hänen katseensa välähti kohti Lancea, mutta kiinnittyi lopulta Hunkin voipuneeseen olemukseen.





	Mistä uzferk kusee

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Ayudara
> 
> Pyysin Ronenilta pikkuhaastetta kevyeen Klanceen, sain seuraavaa: "hunk on kipeenä ja nää kaks sankaria yrittää tehdä sen olosta mukavampaa. ja kyllähän sen tietää, että lance ja keith on vähän turhan kilpailuhenkisiä...". Sitten manguin vielä "lentokyvyttömän pienen lihaisan otuksen nimi alieniksi" -> "Uzferk" sekä "planeetta?" -> "ladcenniot (eka voi olla L tai I)".
> 
> Näin. Köh. Sitten vain marssin Terveyskirjastoon lukemaan flunssan kotihoidoista ja syntyi tämä ficci!
> 
> Kiitos betailuavusta Ayulle <3
> 
>  
> 
> Hox! En omista Voltron-maailmaa enkä sen hahmoja, annetaan niistä kunnia sille jolle kunnia kuuluu! En tienaa tällä mitään, joten eipäs hätäillä!

Huoneen ovi suhahti auki. Sekä Hunk että Lance kääntyivät katsomaan.

"Vatipää", Lance lohkaisi.

Keith oli vähällä vastata 'urpo', mutta onnistui hillitsemään itsensä.

_"Lance."_

"Hei, Keith!" Hunk tervehti painuneella mutta eittämättä iloisella äänellä.

"Hunk", Keith sanoi huomattavasti ystävällisemmin ja hymyili sängyn päätyseinään nojaavalle, tiukasti vällyjen alla pysyttelevälle potilaalle. "Toin tarvikkeet."

"Mitkä tarvikkeet?" Lance kysyi höristäen korviaan. "Miksi _Keith_ tuo sulle tarvikkeita?"

Keith tuhahti eikä vastannut, työnsi vain Lancen lonkallaan kauemmas ja asetti pyöreähkön laitteen Hunkin yöpöydälle.

"Koitetaan auttaisko höyryhengitys", Hunk vastasi vaivalloisesti. Hän kumartui tutkimaan aparaattia. "Altelaisetkin käyttää höyryttimiä?"

"Joo, Coran lainasi omaansa. Kuulemma silläkin välillä sinukset tukossa."

"Hunk!" Lance keskeytti verilleen loukkaantuneella valituksella. "Miksi _tuo_ saa auttaa sua?! Mä olen sun paras ystävä, ainoa parantava voima tällä aluksella!"

"Lance, sähän oot! Sä tulit piristämään mua ja heti tuli parempi olo!"

"Jos koitetaan nyt vaan tätä höyryä", Keith huokaisi silmiään pyöräyttäen. Hän mulkaisi Lancea otsatukkansa alta, ennen kuin täytti sinisen säiliön vesikannusta.

Lance katsoi vierestä kädet puuskassa, kun Keith laski hellästi pyyhkeen Hunkin pään yli ja käynnisti laitteen. Höyrytupsahdukset hyökyivät pyyhkeen altakin. Muutaman tovin kuluttua Hunk kohottautui pystympään ja kuivasi hehkuvat, vettä valuvat kasvonsa. Hän niisti ja räpytteli sitten silmiään.

"Vau! Mahtava olo! Kiitti Keith, toi auttoi tosi paljon!"

Lance kääntyi kannoillaan ja marssi ovesta ulos kirouksia mutisten.  
  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  
  
Parin tunnin kuluttua, kun Keith oli juuri toistanut Hunkin höyrykäsittelyn, Lance törmäsi sisään kannatellen tarjotinta käsissään.

"Valmistaudu parantumaan, Hunk! Koska tää on mun _abuelitan_ reseptillä tehty kanaliemi ja tää taatusti toimii paremmin kuin joku takatukan tarjoama höyrykylpy!"

"Mistäs kanaa löysit?" Keith kysyi silmiään siristellen.

"Se ei oo oleellista. Sitä paitsi Coran vannoi, että uzferkit maistuu ihan samalta. Otettiin niitä pakastimeen kun viimeksi ohitettiin Iadcenniot-järjestelmä. Ja inkivääriä oli omasta takaa, se on onneksi universaali maustekasvi."

"Eli siis uzferk-lientä avaruusinkiväärillä", Keith toisti hitaasti nojaten seinään. "Kai sä tiedät, ettei tuolla ole minkäänlaista vaikutusta tautiin?"

"Pää kiinni, palikka!" Lance uhosi. "Sulla ei ole minkäänlaista käsitystä, mitä rakkaudella valmistettu ruoka voi saada aikaan!"

"Toi on kyllä totta", Hunk pisti väliin. "Siis ei se, etteikö sulla, Keith, olis mitään käsitystä. Varmasti rakastat ruuanlaittoa yhtä paljon kuin Lancekin! Mut jos miettii, että syökö pikaruokalan calzonen vai omatekoisen, rakkaudella ja kärsivällisyydellä valmistetun calzonen niin... mulla on nälkä. Lance, saako sitä lientä?"

Keith näytti Lancelle keskisormeaan ja poistui huoneesta kulmat tuimasti kurtussa. Lance ei kuitenkaan edes virnistänyt erävoittonsa kunniaksi.  
  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  
  
Hunk oli saanut uzferk-liemensä juotua ja nojaili jälleen seinään silmäluomet puolitangossa roikkuen. Lance kertoili laveasti kokkausurakastaan sekä Coranilta kuulemastaan ohjeesta, jonka mukaan flunssan sai hikoiltua pois. Ja harmitteli, ettei Leijonalinnasta löytynyt höyryhuonetta, oikeasta saunasta puhumattakaan.

Ovi avautui jälleen. Keith astui sisään holotabletti kädessään. Hänen katseensa välähti kohti Lancea, mutta kiinnittyi lopulta Hunkin voipuneeseen olemukseen.

"Hei, Hunk", Keith aloitti. "Haluisitko sä että mä lukisin sulle jotain?"

Hunk hymyili leveästi. "Joo, aivan mahtava ajatus! Mitä sulta löytyy?"

"Joo, _Keith_ , olisko yhtään altealaista rakkausromaania?" Lance naljaili vaisusti selkä Hunkin punkkaa vasten, jalat pitkälle lattialle ulottuen. Hän väisti Keithin katsetta.

Keith ei vastannut, vaan kömpi Hunkin sänkyyn nojaten selkänsä vastakkaiseen seinään. Hän veti polvet itseään vasten ja naputteli hetken tablettia.

"Miten olis tää", Keith aloitti, rykäisi kurkkunsa selväksi, ja alkoi lukea: _"Kolossa maan sisällä asui hobitti..."_

"Löysit Hobitin! Keith, se on mun lempikirja!" Hunk kähisi ja räpytteli kiivaasti silmiään kuiviksi. Hän tarttui jälleen nenäliinaansa ja töräytti.

"Ai sun kans? Sehän sattu hyvin", Keith heitti väliin. Hän vilkaisi jälleen lattialla istuvaa Lancea, joka pudisti hitaasti päätään. Profiilista Keith arvasi Lancen hymyilevän, mutta vasta, kun tämä kömpi hänen viereensä ja asettui känöttämään vasten samaa alkovinseinää kuin hänkin, hymyn näki selvästi. Ja kun Lancen käsi kiemursi Keithin ympärille ja pää painui vasten hänen olkaansa, Keith tiesi voittaneensa.

Ja Lance saaneensa aiemman möläytyksensä anteeksi.


End file.
